


Break the Ice

by ExoticGhosts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Break Up, F/M, Feels, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but without the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: "When Steve went into the ice, he never expected to come out. Quite honestly, he didn’t want to. And then when he was thawed and woke up after so many years of cold, he was in shock. He didn’t want to be here... He hated getting used life without his friends."In which Steve Rogers tries to adjust to the modern day without his friends and ends up ruining his relationship. Poor Steve.





	Break the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit... two works in one week??? Yeah, this idea's been floating around for a while and I Love Pain so here you go.

When Steve went into the ice, he never expected to come out. Quite honestly, he didn’t want to. And then when he was thawed and woke up after so many years of cold, he was in shock. He didn’t want to be here.

He would like to think himself good when it comes to dealing with change, but Steve isn’t. Not really. But he was thrown into a world with  _ color television _ , which just so happened to have debuted a month after he went under. There were  _ touch screen _ devices and phones the size of his palm. He had met JARVIS, which had just blown his mind.  _ Artificial intelligence _ . All this, not to mention what happened politically. They won the war, which people were now calling ‘World War Two’. The Great War was now called World War One. Terrorism had rose and the Soviet Union had fallen. It was all a bit much to get used to.

But that wasn’t what bothered Steve. He didn’t mind the new stuff. He minded the old stuff, or the lack thereof. He missed Bucky. He missed their long talks and their card games and Bucky’s soft hugs and tender kisses. He missed Peggy. Even if she was still alive, she wasn’t  _ his _ Peggy. Not like before. She was always bright and determined. Her red lips were perfectly shaped and the curves of her body fit so well against him. Now, she was weak and frail. He missed Howard. Howard with his rambling intelligence and his obsession with work. Howard’s worship of Steve’s body: his perfect creation. Their stolen kisses and heated sessions hidden behind doors and boxes.

He hated getting used life without his friends.

So when he came out of the ice, faced with the tragic death of Howard, and Peggy barely able to take care of herself, it was painful. He wanted to go back into the ice. He wondered, on particularly hopeless nights, if it was even possible for him to die.

And then he met the Avengers. Natasha was always the shoulder he leaned on. Clint always brightened the day with his humour. And Tony. Tony Stark, Howard’s son.

Tony was the spitting image of his father. His dark hair was kept short and his facial hair was perfectly trimmed. He was always in a nice suit. He had the same chocolate brown eyes and honey colored skin.

Steve was always amused by Tony’s snarky responses. And Tony had a certain charm to him that drew Steve in. He liked to blame it on those eyes, always full of emotion. They were captivating. That’s why Steve went after Tony. It started off with him just taking care of Tony, making sure he ate and slept like a normal person. Then it was light flirting. Then light touches. A date and then two. Steve had fallen in love. He came home each day to a kiss, or sometimes more, and he knew that Tony loved him. It had taken a while to gain Tony’s affection, but Tony loved with all his heart.

And that’s what made it worse. Steve knew it was horrible. To lay with Tony as he did with Howard. To know that Tony was so alike his old friend, his old lover, but would never be the same. Steve loved Tony. He loved Tony for being Tony but another part of him loved Howard. It ate at Steve.

Tony kissed like Howard. He had had the playboy experience, like Howard, to know exactly what to do and how to do it.

Howard― Tony― biting his neck just  _ there _ . Tony― Howard― twisting and scissoring his fingers inside of Steve. Howard’s sloppy kisses down his chest. Tony’s calloused hands stroking down his sides.

Steve told himself over and over and over.  _ Don’t do this. This isn’t Howard. Don’t use Tony. _ Don’t use Tony, his perfect little lovable Tony. It could only end in disaster… And it did.

Steve writhed in the bedsheets, his hands pulling at the material as Tony pressed his fingers in just the right spot. His warm mouth worked around Steve’s cock and his other hand made sure to hold Steve’s hips down. Tony hit his prostate again and again, sucking and licking his cock, targeting that one sensitive vein. Steve bit his lip. He was going to come soon. Judging by Tony’s smirk, he knew that.

Steve threw his head back, gritting his teeth as he finally found release. Tony continued sucking and swallowed his come and Steve had moaned,

“Howard.”

The world froze. Tony stilled above him and released his cock with a lewd pop. Steve stared at Tony’s chest. “What did you say?” He said in a flat voice. Steve’s heart pounded in his chest. “What did you say?” Tony repeated.

Steve met his eyes. Tony was looking at him with a blank expression. His jaw clenched. “Tony,” Steve began. “I―”

“Howard.” Tony grit. “You said  _ Howard _ .”

“Tony.” Steve sat up and moved to touch Tony’s shoulder. Tony smacked his hand away. He stood up.

“Howard.” He repeated again in disbelief. His mask broke as he stared at Steve, a million emotions flashing across his face. Anger, jealousy, betrayal. “Is that what this is? Because you want my dad?” His voice shook.

“No! No, that’s not it at all!” Steve said, but he knew it was true.

Tony glared at him with shiny eyes and snatched his pants off of the floor. He hurried to put them on. “This. God, of course, this! I don’t know what I expected!” Steve tried to cut in but Tony continued, his voice raising in volume. “It figures that the one person I actually like, the one meaningful relationship I actually want, turns out to be just about my father! Isn’t everything!”

“It’s not about him, Tony!” Steve pleaded.

“Then what is it about!” Tony screamed. Tears were streaming down his face now. “You just wanted my father’s dick! It was bad enough, hearing him bragging about you all the time when he  _ ignored  _ me! My whole fucking life! And now you want  _ him _ ! Not me! I love you!” Tony bit his lip. He took a breath, “I  _ loved _ you, Steve, and you didn’t love me at all. You loved  _ him _ .”

“Tony!”

“Stop saying my name!” The other man shrieked. He took a few steps away from Steve. Quietly, he said, “You’re a fucking asshole, Rogers.” Tony wiped the tears from his eyes and Steve could see the self-loathing in his eyes. He wanted to tell Tony that he was perfect. He was worth it. Steve didn’t deserve him. Steve reached out again, trying one more time to fix the unfixable.

Tony snarled and punched him. Hard. Harder than any of their sparring sessions. Tony punched him in his temple and Steve blinked, seeing stars.

“Fucking asshole, Steve Rogers.” Tony turned around and walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door. Steve sat stunned. He fell backwards in the bed and stared at the ceiling. He had ruined everything. He turned into the pillow next to him and sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Critique is always welcome! Anything you think I should do next? Tell me and I just might ;)


End file.
